Beautiful Family
by DJ 100
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal cantik, baik, lugu, manis serta mempesona dan Kim Jongin yang tegas, tenang, cerdik, berwibawa dan yang penuh kharisma tersebut merupakan perpaduan yang manis dan lembut. It's Kaisoo! Kyungsoo and Jongin! GS!


**BEAUTIFUL FAMILY**

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast:

Jeno SM rookies

Taeyeong SM rookies

Lami SM rookies

Find by yourself!

Genre:

AU!;Romantic;Daily life;Family

RATE: T

Summary:

Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal cantik, baik, lugu, manis serta mempesona dan Kim Jongin yang tegas, tenang, cerdik, berwibawa dan yang penuh kharisma tersebut merupakan perpaduan yang manis dan lembut.

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my brain, if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) Oneshot! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

.

.

.

.

Rumah besar keluarga Jongin mendadak ramai dipenuhi sekitar delapan belas orang yang merupakan keluarga besar Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terdiri dari, nenek dan kakek Jongin, kedua orang tua Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kedua _noona_ Jongin dan satu kakak ipar Jongin, kedua kakak Kyungsoo serta pasangannya masing-masing, ketiga keponakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sangat ramai bukan? Mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan natal besok hari, kedua keluarga tersebut sudah berkumpul mulai kemarin untuk membuat segala persiapan merayakan natal mereka.

Hari ini Kyungsoo, Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun serta ibu Kyungsoo dan ibu Jongin berencana membuat dua _Red velvet_ dan _spongecake._ Keenam perempuan tersebut membagi tugas, Baekhyun, ibu Kyungsoo dan ibu Jongin membuat _spongecake_. Sedangkan ketiga perempuan lainnya tersebut betugas membuat dua buah _Red Velvet_ , sebenarnya mereka sudah banyak membuat _cake_ untuk natal besok. Di lemari pendingin saja sudah tersedia banyak _cupcake_ dan _muffin_ yang masing-masing berjumlah 25 buah.

Kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang _chef_ dan juga _pastry_ _chef_ , berniat menunjukkan kemahirannya kepada keluarga besarnya dengan membuat banyak makanan untuk natal. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan kado natal untuk ketiga keponakannya yang masih terbilang kecil. Wanita bermata bulat tersebut mengambil beberapa bungkus tepung dan menakarnya dengan timbangan hingga terhitung 385gram dalam sebuah wadah, setelah itu dia menyuruh Luhan untuk mengambil cokelat bubuk dengan takaran 55gram dan menyuruh Tao untuk menyiapkan garam dan susu bubuk full cream yang sudah dia beli seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah menyiapkan bahan yang diberi grup A oleh Kyungsoo, dia mendikte bahan untuk grup B sampai F. Tao, kembaran sekaligus _noona_ Jongin tersebut mulai mengomel karena Kyungsoo bersikap _Like a Boss_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh mendengar omelan Tao tersebut.

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku ehm?"tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget, Jongin mengecup leher dan pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sambil kedua tangannya mengusap-usap perut yang sedikit membesar milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidur terlalu nyenyak, Jongin-ah. Jadi, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Mandilah agar badanmu segar, lalu bergabunglah diruang tengah."ujar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan tangan Jongin diperutnya, dan Jongin menumpukan dagunya dengan nyaman pada pundak istrinya.

"YA! _Eonnie_ sedari tadi memerintahkan kami untuk menyiapkan ini dan itu, sedangkan kau malah asyik bermesraan dengan si hitam ini." Jerit Tao ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang asyik mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah bertambah gemuk.

"Kyungsoo-ku tidak boleh kelelahan _noona_ , lihatlah kaki Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit membengkak. Dan jangan panggil aku hitam, kau sendiri juga hitam."Jongin berujar kalem dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan duduk senyaman mungkin di kursi meja makan keluarganya. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi memberi insturksi pada Tao dan Luhan.

"Nah, biarkan aku mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk _Cheese Frosting_ nya. Kemana Taemin _eonnie_?"ujar Kyungsoo sambil bertanya pada Tao. Tao yang sedang makan –mencuri _strawberry_ tersebut sontak tersedak, Jongin dengan sigap memberikan _noona_ nya sedelas air putih.

"Taemin _eonnie_ sedang mengalami _morning sickness_ , kehamilannya kali ini membuatnya pagi ini dia sedikit kesusahan."jawab Tao setelah menegak air yang diberikan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk memblender bahan grup C, kemudian memanaskannya dan biarkan bahan c tersebut menyusut sehingga tersisa 100cc saja. Sedangkan gadis bermata bulat tersebut sibuk membuat _Buttermilk_ karyanya sendiri. Tao yang sedari tadi mengomel kini sibuk menyiapkan dan mengolesi loyang bundar yang berdiameter 24 cm dan tinggi 3 cm tersebut dengan mentega cair.

Luhan baru selesai dengan tugasnya kini dia mengayak bahan grup A, sedangkan Kyungsoo me _mixer_ gula dan minyak hingga rata. Tao selesai mengolesi loyang kini menyiapkan baskom baru yang ukurannya lebih besar untuk membantu Kyungsoo melanjutkan _step_ selanjutnya.

.

.

Jongin sudah selesai mandi, dia memutuskan untuk membantu Sehun dan Chanyeol mengasuh anak-anaknya. Oh Lami, putri cilik berusia 6 tahun dari pasangan Oh Sehun dan Do Luhan tersebut tengah asyik menonton serial anak-anak pada televisi kediaman Kim tersebut. Do Jeno, bocah laki-laki berusia 8 tahun tersebut sedang asyik bermain dengan PSPnya sepertinya tengah bertanding dengan ayahnya, Do Chanyeol. Sedangkan, Choi Taeyeong putra Choi Minho dan Kim Taemin yang masih menginjak usia 7 tahun tersebut tengah bermain nendoroitnya.

"Oi, Sehun!"sapa Jongin sambil duduk disamping Sehun yang tadinya asyik bermain ponsel tersebut menoleh kearah Jongin sekilas.

"Apa Kim?"tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jongin sambil memangku Taeyeong dan mengusap rambut keponakannya. Taeyeong langsung mengahadap Jongin dan memeluk pamannya erat.

" _Samcheon_ , calon adikku sangat cerewet sepertinya."keluh bocah tampan tersebut, Jongin terkekeh mendengar keluhan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Apakah _eomma_ mu masih sakit dikamar?"tanya Jongin sambil merapikan baju keponakannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya, calon adikku sangat manja pada _Appa_."bocah tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya pada pamannya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, Sehun yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Mungkin calon adikmu itu seorang perempuan."celetuk Sehun. Taeyeong langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan lesu.

"Benarkah, _Samcheon_? Aish, aku tak ingin memiliki adik perempuan."rengutnya, Jongin memegang kedua pundak keponakannya.

"Taeyeong-ah, mau perempuan ataupun laki-laki mereka sama saja. Kau kan sudah sekolah, kau sudah besar dan seharusnya kau menyayangi calon adikmu, _arraseo_?"Jongin memberikan nasihat singkat pada keponakannya.

" _Arraseo, Samcheon_. Cha! Aku mau merawat _eomma_ dahulu, _bye_!"ujar Taeyeong semangat dengan senyum yang lucu tersebut. Jongin dan Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kim, kau sepertinya sangat cocok menjadi seorang ayah."

"Aku sudah menjadi ayah, Oh."bisik Jongin pelan dan membuat Sehun tercengang.

.

.

"Jadi berapa usia kandungan adikku, Kim?"tanya Chanyeol. Kini Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di balkon kamar milik Jongin dahulu.

"Sudah menginjak tiga bulan, minggu depan."ujar Jongin kalem yang tiba-tiba disambut bogem mentah yang tak terlalu keras dari Chanyeol. Jongin diam tak membalas perlakuan kakak iparnya tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tak menduga.

"Bukankah kalian baru menikah satu bulan yang lalu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Tentu saja si _byuntae_ Jongin pasti sudah pernah berbuat beberapa kali dengan adikku sebelum menikah."dengus Chanyeol. Jongin menoleh kearah Chanyeol sekilas dan diam.

" _Mianhae_."jawab Jongin, Sehun menepuk pundak adik iparnya dengan hangat. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jongin dengan sayang.

.

.

"CHA! Kita biarkan keenamnya mendingin dahulu."ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepas ikat rambutnya dan merapikan kuncirannya kembali, Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan memangku Lami yang tengah mampir ke dapur tersebut.

" _Aunty_ , apakah kuenya sudah jadi?" suara khas anak-anak Lami menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Lami sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis cilik itu memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Apakah jika _Red velvet_ sudah jadi aku boleh memakannya?"tanya gadis cilik itu dengan mata berbinar. Kyungsoo mengangguk manis.

"Tentu,"

Tao tiba-tiba memijat kaki Kyungsoo yang nampak sedikit membengkak, mungkin istri adiknya ini kelelahan atau apapun. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Tao, lalu tersenyum ringan.

"Tao-ah, jangan lakukan ini." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Tao mendongak menatap wajah lemas Kyungsoo. Tao yang notebennya kembaran Jongin tersebut sudah pasti usianya setahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Eonni_. Aku tidak keberatan, ini sebagai bayaranmu saja."canda Tao sambil mengolesi kaki Kyungsoo dengan _oil_ khusus memijat.

"Kyungie, kakimu seperti ibu hamil kalau diperhatikan lebih lama." Celetuk Baekhyun yang kini ikut bergabung bersama Kyungsoo, Tao dan Luhan.

"Kau yakin, Byun? Dia bahkan baru sebulan menikah dengan Jongin, kalau kau tidak lupa." sengit Tao, memang sedari pertama bertemu hubungan keduanya sedikit tidak bersahabat karena perkataan Baekhyun yang tak terjaga. Namun, itu hanya candaan saja Tao mengerti itu.

"Aku sangat yakin."

.

.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo dan kedua nyonya besar meninggalkan dapur. Mereka bersantai diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk menuju kedapur katanya ingin mengecek keadaan keenam kue tersebut. Semua anggota keluarga mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo menuju kedapur.

Kyungsoo diam-diam jalan sambil mengusap usap perutnya yang sudah lumayan membesar, tetapi belum disadari para anggota keluarga. Senyuman bahagia dia sebarkan sepanjang jalan menuju dapur. Ketika dia berada didepan keenam hasil karya tersebut matanya membulat heboh.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MERUSAK 2 HASILKU INI?!"niatnya untuk menjerit tetapi dia tidak jadi menjerit karena sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Sst... jangan berteriak dahulu. Aku punya cara ampuh untuk mengetahui siapa yang hampir merusak kuemu ini."bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga kanannya. Mata Kyungsoo seketika menangkap sosok pelakunya, dia segera menggigit tangan Jongin yang berada di mulutnya dan menghampiri sosok itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Apakah kau menghancurkan karya Tao _aunty_ , _eomma_ -mu, dan _aunty_?"Mata bulat Kyungsoo seolah mengintimidasi sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat sosok tersebut menggeleng heboh.

"Bukan aku _aunty_ , sungguh. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan karya _aunty_ karena aku sangat sayang dengan _aunty_."suara khas anak-anaknya sontak membuat mata mengintimidasi Kyungsoo hilang. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok-sosok kecil lainnya.

.

.

Kini dapur besar milik keluarga Jongin terkumpul Jeno, Taeyeong, Lami, Tao, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam satu persatu orang disana, Jeno dan Taeyeong sedari tadi berbisik-bisik tentang mata bibinya yang sangat menyeramkan dan menggemaskan seperti burung hantu, sesekali mereka terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya. Siapa yang pintar menghias lapisan _red velvet_ _aunty_ dengan sayatan pisau. Kalau ada yang mengacungkan tangan akan aku berikan sebatang cokelat ini. Bagaimana?"tawar Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cokelat batang ditangannya. Mata ketiga bocah tersebut berbinar-binar.

" _Aunty_ , sayangnya aku tidak menghancurkan kue hasil _aunty_."ringis Jeno yang diamini Taeyeong. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Jeno dan Taeyeong.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil mengacung heboh, "Aku, _Aunty_!"jeritnya heboh. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeno serta Taeyeong dan menoleh kearah bocah cantik yang tadi sempat ditanyainya didapur.

Rupanya anak dari Oh Sehun dan Do Luhan yang 'hampir' mengacaukan hasil karyanya, Luhan –kakak Kyungsoo- hanya meringis karena kelakuan anaknya yang sangat bangga tersebut.

"Ehm, jadi tadi Lami berbohong pada _aunty_?"selidik Kyungsoo dengan raut seceria mungkin. Lami dengan bahagia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Joseonghamnida, Aunty_. Tadi _aunty_ bertanya padaku dengan wajah seram jadi aku tak berani jujur padamu."ucapan polos Lami membuat para wanita dewasa disana menghela nafas, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan meninggalkan mereka dan pandangan bertanya dari Lami. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri, seluruh anggota keluarga memang memahami karakter Kyungsoo ketika memasak. Istri Jongin tersebut sangat menyukai kesempurnaan dalam apa yang dikerjakannya, jadi jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo juga yang terlihat sedikit keras pada siapa pun yang merusak hasil pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Kyungie, _eonnie_ meminta maaf akibat perilaku Lami yang hampir mengacaukan hasil karyamu."Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada takut-takut. Bagaimana pun dia mengenal karakter Kyungsoo selama hidupnya.

"Aku maafkan."ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada datar, dia masih sibuk menaburkan permen warna-warni untuk mempercantik _Red velvet_ nya. Luhan sedikit pasrah dengan sikap adiknya. Dia juga memang memahami bagaimana hati Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Kumohon.."nada memelas Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kakaknya. Gadis cantik itu terseyum manis kearah Luhan.

"Sungguh, tak apa. Tetapi lain kali nasehati Lami jangan menyentuh apapun jika ada aku didapur, untuk hal ini aku mentoleransi. Lagi pula, aku ini seorang _pastry chef_ yang terbiasa mempercantik tampilan sebuah makanan. Jadi, berhentilah memohon seperti itu."ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bersahabat. Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Apa perlu bantuan?"tawar Luhan pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang kini berkutat pada potongan strawberry pun menoleh kearah Luhan.

" _Eonnie_ bisa memoles sisi-sisi _red velvet_ tersebut dengan _white cream_ disampingku ini. Ingat, jangan sampai berantakan." Katanya sambil menunjukkan tiga lapisan berwarna merah di sebelah kanannya.

.

.

Tao berjalan memasukki dapur rumah orang tuanya, dia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Gadis memiliki mata seperti panda tersebut duduk dengan nyaman di kursi meja makan rumahnya.

" _Eonnie_ , kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku?"ujarnya sambil menggigit apel fuji yang terletak pada meja makan. Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak usah TaoTao. Ini sudah selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan kedua _Red Velvet_ kedalam lemari pendingin. Luhan sendiri tengah membasuh tangannya pada wastafel yang terdapat di dapur tersebut.

Sosok cantik Lami tiba-tiba muncul didapur tersebut, Tao tersenyum kearah gadis berusia 6 tahun yang menatap Kyungsoo takut-takut. Kyungsoo sendiri sedari tadi sibuk memakan _strawberry_ yang tersisa, entah faktor apa dia sedang ingin makan buah berwarna merah dengan rasa sedikit masam tersebut.

"Kyungsoo- _aunty_ , aku minta maaf."suara khas gadis cilik membuat Kyungsoo menghentikkan acara mengunyahnya, belum lagi tangan kecil kini melingkar dipinggang dan perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan lembut dan memutar badannya yang tadi membelakangi Lami kini menghadap kearah gadis kecil itu dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis yang setinggi kurang lebih satu meter tersebut.

"Tidak apa sayang, _uljimayo_. Keponakan tercantik _aunty_ tidak boleh menangis, mengerti?"ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Lami lantas memeluk bibinya dengan sangat erat yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo mengusap rambut panjang keponakannya tersebut.

" _Aunty_ , sepertinya bertambah gemuk." Ucapan Lami membuat Kyungsoo kaget, belum lagi gadis kecil tersebut mencubit pelan pipinya lalu mengecup pipi bibinya.

"Tadi perut _aunty_ sedikit besar, pasti karena banyak makan."tambahnya dengan polos. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya merona, berarti cepat atau lambat seluruh anggota keluarga akan menyadari kehamilannya.

.

.

"MWO?! TIGA BULAN?!"Jerit Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao yang kini masih tersisa didapur, Kyungsoo memang dengan terpaksa mengakui tentang kehamilannya ini. Benar dugaannya pasti banyak yang kaget dengan kehamilannya.

"Tapi kalian baru resmi sebulan yang lalu, Kyung- _ie_."lirih Luhan yang masih _shock_ tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sebagai tanda setuju dengan apayang diucapkan Luhan.

"Berarti–"perkataan Tao terputus.

"Ya, aku dan Jongin melakukannya saat masa _subur_ ku dan tanpa _pengaman_." Sela Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan raut bersalahnya.

"Apakah _eomma_ sudah mengetahui kehamilanmu?"tanya Tao. Luhan menoleh kearah Tao dan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum _sok_ tenang.

"Ya, _eommonim_ mengetahui jika Jongin terburu-buru menikahiku karena aku sedang hamil."jawabnya, Luhan hanya memijat pelipisnya kepalanya mendadak pusing. Di satu sisi dia bahagia mengetahui adik tersayangnya sedang hamil dan sisi lainnya dia bingung.

"Kau tak berniat memberi tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberitahukan kabar ini,"

.

.

Malam menjelang natal semua yang berada didalam kediaman keluarga Kim bergegas menuju ke gereja untuk melaksanakan ibadah, enam mobil dengan berbagai jenis sudah terparkir rapih dihalaman rumah Kim tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengenakan baju dengan warna yang tak sengaja sama, mungkin ikatan batin atau apalah namanya.

Luhan, Sehun dan Lami tampil sesuai selera _fashion_ mereka. Keluarga kecil Oh tersebut memang sangat hangat dan selalu menghormati keinginan masing-masing. Keluarga kecil Choi tersebut membawa tas yang dapat menampung sedikit keperluan untuk berlibur, tadi sore memang mereka pamit akan merayakan natal dirumah keluarga Minho di Gangnam. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jeno memakai pakaian dengan warna yang sama, apalagi Baekhyun mengenakan _eyeliner_ dan _lipstick_ merah mawar yang cantik.

Keenam mobil tersebut melenggang meninggalkan pelataran rumah mewah Kim dan membelah jalanan padat Seoul akibat malam natal. Keadaan dalam mobil keluarga kecil Kim yang dikepalai Jongin ini nampaknya masih keadaan cukup ramai. Jongin sedari tadi menyetir sesekali melirik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan isterinya itu sibuk ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari _tape_ mobil Jongin.

"Apakah Taemin _eonnie_ masih dalam keadaan _rewel_ akibat _mood swing_ hamilnya?"tanya Kyungsoo ketika dia berhenti bersenandung, Jongin sedikit berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan isterinya.

"Ya, sepertinya. Kau sendiri tak mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti umumnya, apa keadaan calon anak kita masih baik?"jawab dan tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya.

"Aku bukan tidak pernah, hanya saja jarang mengalami _morning sickness_. Selama ini aku menjaga pola makan dan kegiatan agar tidak memberi pengaruh buruk untuk calon _baby_. Luhan _eonnie_ , Baekhyun _eonnie_ dan Tao sudah mengetahui kehamilanku."jawaban panjang Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu kaget ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao mengetahui kehamilannya, memang cepat atau lambat semua akan tau.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol _hyung_ juga mengetahui kehamilanmu, malah _hyung_ memberiku bogem mentah."ujarnya sambil terkekeh, Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearah Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa pukulan _oppa_ terlalu keras?"tanyanya takut-takut, dan untunglah Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

.

.

Hari ini hari natal, keluarga Kim baru saja kembali dari gereja. Lami dan Jeno berlari memasuki rumah besar ersebut, Jongin masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik bermata seperti bulan purnama tersebut hanya membalas genggaman tangan Jongin, bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan iri Tao karena Wu Yifan sedang kembali ke Kanada untuk merayakan natal dengan keluarga besarnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis saja, aku tak ingin calon keponakanku celaka."perintah Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan Jongin mengusap rambut panjang isterinya.

.

.

"Jadi kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?"tanya nyonya Hwang selaku orangtua Kyungsoo. Isteri Jongin tersebut mematung mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"–3 bulan. _Eomma_ tahu dari mana?"tanyanya panik, nenek dari Lami tersebut hanya tersenyum biasa. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo hamil lebih dulu daripada pernikahannya, dia mengenal gejolak cinta para anak muda yang selalu membara dan kadang dipenuhi kilat nafsu. Ia selaku ibu dari Kyungsoo juga mengakui jika postur tubuh Kyungsoo amat sempurna dan seksi, apalagi usia hubungan percintaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah 3 tahun, ia juga tak akan menyalahkan Jongin karena lelaki itu juga normal yang melampiaskan kebutuhan biologisnya dengan kekasihnya. Memang mereka tidak pernah bermain-main selama menjalin hubungan.

"Jelas saja _eomma_ tahu, semua dari perubahan fisikmu dan naluri sebagai sesama perempuan. Apa alasanmu menyembunyikan kehamilan ini?"akhirnya pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kehamilannya pun dipertanyakan oleh nyonya Hwang tersebut.

"Kami takut mengecewakan _abeonim_ dan _eommonim_ walaupun faktanya mengecewakan. Apalagi kudengar _abeonim_ memiliki penyakit jantung, jadi daripada beliau masuk rumah sakit. Lebih baik kami sembunyikaan dan memberitahu secara perlahan agar tidak menyulut emosi."Jongin menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Hwang tersebut ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo yang mendadak gugup dan bisa saja kata-kata yang disusun di otaknya hancur seketika.

"Aku akan memberitahu _appa_ – mu secara pelan. Percayalah,"lalu nyonya Hwang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sungguh, _eomma_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut berseri-seri. Nyonya Hwang hanya tersenyum saja, ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Apa mertuamu tau perihal kehamilanmu, Kyungie?" tanya ibunya, baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Nyonya Hwang itu tersenyum maklum, Jongin memang sosok lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab meskipun usianya satu tahun dibawah Kyungsoo.

" _Abeonim_ dimana?" tanya Jongin sopan, ya pria yang telah menikahi putrinya ini selalu sopan.

" _Appa_ mu masih didalam, dia berbincang dengan Jongwoon." Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut.

" _Eommonim_ izinkan saya yang berbicara dengan _abeonim_ perihal kehamilan istriku, bisa?" pinta Jongin dengan raut yang melas. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung tangan pria yang dikasihinya setelah ayahnya.

"Tentu, Jongin- _ah_."

.

.

"Jadi, anakku sudah mengandung 3 bulan?" Pertanyaan ayah dari wanita yang baru resmi satu bulan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu membuat seorang Kim Jongin, Presdir _Ilhae Group_ menelan salivanya kasar.

" _Ne, abeonim_. _Jeosonghamnida_." Jawabnya dengan penuh hormat. Ya, Jongin hanya takut menyulut amarah dari mantan Presdir _Sungho_ Grup.

"Aku tidak mengerti jika seorang Presdir Kim yang terkenal cerdik dalam mengambil keputusan bisa ceroboh dalam berbuat seperti ini." Ujar Tuan Do dengan nada kecewa. Jongin menatap ayah mertuanya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Mereka sedang berbincang di beranda rumah keluarga Kim, Jongin dengan sopan mengajak ayah Kyungsoo berbicara dan mereka sudah berbicara sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Miyoung yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim menenangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi, ia tak mau kandungan Kyungsoo bermasalah.

"Kim Jongin, kapan terakhir kalian melakukannya?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Do Nickhun membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Seingat saya musim panas bulan Juli sewaktu saya mengajak Kyungsoo berlibur di Jeju." Ujar Jongin. Ayah Kyungsoo hanya memijat keningnya, ia sedikit kaget jika putri kesayangannya telah hamil terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mengerti kau dan Kyungsoo tak hanya melakukannya sekali saja, bukan?" lagi dan lagi pertanyaan ayah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terdiam.

" _Ne, Abeonim. Jeosonghamnida."_

"Lalu bagaimana jika semua rekan bisnismu mencium hal ini?" Pertanyaan ayah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menatap mata mertuanya.

"Saya tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut," jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"Bahkan jika itu berdampak bagi _Ilhae Group_?" ucapan mantan presdir Sungho Grup membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Tak masalah, _abeonim_. Yang terpenting bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo memang anakku, aku bisa menjelaskan ke yang lain jika memang hal itu diperlukan,"

.

.

Tingkah manja Lami terhadap Kyungsoo membuat siapapun tertawa, ah jangan lupakan kalau Lami memang lengket dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa kecil setiap melihat Lami mencubiti pipi gemuk Kyungsoo atau mencium bibinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Lami sayang _Aunty_. _Aunty_ juga harus sayang sama Lami." Celotehnya sambil berpangku di paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum cantik menanggapi celotehan manja keponakannya.

" _Shireo! Aunty_ juga sayang sama Taeyeong, Jeno dan... _adik bayi_." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Lami cemberut. Gadis kecil itu sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menyainginya. Wajahnya mulai sendu, pikirannya melayang jauh. Jika _aunty_ cantiknya punya adik bayi, pasti Lami tak akan pernah dibuatkan _cupcake_ , _brownies_ , _choco top_ , dan kue lainnya. Dengan adanya Jeno dan Taeyeong saja, terkadang Lami iri jika kedua _Oppa_ nya dapat _cookies_ dan kecupan dikedua pipinya dari Kyungsoo _aunty_ nya.

" _Shireo! Aunty_ harus hanya sayang sama Lami. Jangan ditambah adik bayi. _Aniyo!_ Ada Jeno _oppa_ dan Taeyeong _oppa_ saja sudah sering Lami tidak diperhatikan _aunty._ Lami benci adik bayi." pekik Lami membuat Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Memang Lami kelewat dimanja oleh Kyungsoo, Jeno yang sedari tadi diam memainkan PSPnya mengabaikan tingkah manja Lami ke _aunty_ cantiknya sedikit kaget ketika mendengar kata "adik bayi".

" _Wae_? Adik bayi pasti baik kepada Lami, percaya pada _aunty_. _Arra_?" bujuk Kyungsoo pada anak pasangan Oh Sehun dan Do Luhan tersebut. Gadis manis tersebut malah menyamankan diri di dada Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggeleng pasrah. Lami memang susah jika sudah bertemu Kyungsoo, manjanya level tertinggi.

" _Aniyo_ , Lami tetap tidak suka pada adik bayi. Nanti _aunty_ jarang mengajak Lami jalan-jalan sama Jongin _samcheon_. Pokoknya Lami tidak suka adik bayi." Rengeknya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo memeluk Lami hangat, Sehun hanya merangkul pundak Luhan yang tengah menatap tingkah rewel Lami.

"Jeno akan punya adik lagi, _aunty_? Whoa, aku akan menjaga dua adik bayi sebentar lagi." Girang Jeno, selaku keponakan Kyungsoo yang paling tua. Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jeno yang memang disampingnya.

Yup! Kyungsoo memang sangat menyayangi semua keponakannya, bahkan dengan Taeyeong yang _notebennya_ keponakan Jongin saja yang tingkahnya sama manjanya seperti Lami.

"Pokoknya _aunty_ tidak boleh punya adik bayi dulu. Lami akan benci adik bayinya. Lami tidak bohong." Tangis Lami pecah. Jeno mengusap punggung Lami lembut membuat para orang tua disana tersenyum senang dengan keakraban saudara tersebut.

"Jeno _oppa_ sama dengan Lami kan? Tidak suka jika _aunty_ punya adik bayi?" isaknya sambil menoleh ke arah Jeno. Anak laki-laki tersebut hanya menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi saja. Setidaknya, itu membuat Lami sedikit tenang.

"Lami, dengarkan _aunty_. Di dalam perut _aunty_ sudah ada adik bayi, dia bilang kepada _aunty_ jika " _aku menyayangi Lami eonni"_." Bisik Kyungsoo membuat tangis Lami hilang.

" _Jinjjayo?"_ pekiknya sambil memegang perut _aunty_ nya.

"Iya, pernakah _aunty_ bohong pada Lami? Cha! Lami tidak boleh menangis lagi, _arratta_?" bujuk Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Lami hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" _Annyeong_ adik bayi. Lami sayang sama adik bayi, jangan nakal ya." Ucapnya yang didengar para orang tua, membuat seisi ruang keluarga itu terkekeh bahagia.

.

.

"Kyungie, apa Lami sudah tertidur?" tanya Luhan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke Luhan.

" _Ne, eonni_. Dia mungkin terlalu lelah hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo lama.

"Lami memang selalu manja padamu, apakah kandunganmu baik-baik saja?" ujar Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku lihat Jongin sedari tadi berbincang serius dengan _appa_." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ini sudah satu setengah jam.

"Apakah hal itu serius?" tanya Luhan khawatir ketika mendapati Kyungsoo terkesiap.

" _Ne_ , _eonni_. Perihal kehamilanku, mungkinkah Jongin baik-baik saja? Bukankah _appa_ selalu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit panik. Luhan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut guna menenangkan adiknya.

"Percayalah, Jongin baik-baik saja." Kalimat penenang dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

"Terimakasih, _eonni_." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apa Lami sudah bisa menerima calon adiknya?" tanya Luhan menatap Lami yang tertidur tenang. Wajahnya mengingatkannya pada percampuran Luhan dan Sehun sekilas.

"Dia sudah ku beri pengertian, sepertinya dia akan sangat sayang sama calon adiknya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Lami.

" _Eonni_ , apakah aku perlu menemui Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo resah. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat.

"Temui pangeranmu, Soo. Biar aku yang jaga tidurnya putriku yang cantik ini." Ujarnya, Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan sebentar lalu melenggang dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan tidur. Namun, Kyungsoo masih resah.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu, sayang?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan _appa_ setelah hampir dua jam dengan keadaan tegang?" ucap Kyungsoo menyerukan apa yang membuatnya resah sedari tadi.

"Pembicaraan antar lelaki, _yeobo_. Tenanglah, ayo tidur. _Baby_ kita tidak boleh kurang istirahat." Ujar Jongin yang disambung kecupan panjang di kening Kyungsoo. Sungguh manis.

"Ceritakan atau aku tidak akan tidur sebelum jam satu pagi nanti?" ancam Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menghela napasnya.

"Oke, sayang. Dengarkan tanpa menyela, setelah itu langsung tidur. Mengerti?" tutur Jongin sedikit otoriter.

Kyungsoo lantas menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Membuat Jongin mengusakkan tangannya ke rambut cokelat istrinya.

" _Abeonim_ menanyakan perihal kehamilanmu dan persiapanku sebagai calon seorang ayah, beliau juga menanyakan apakah aku sanggup menemanimu hidup selamanya. _Abeonim_ menanyai perihal bisnisku yang mungkin sedikit terguncang karena kehamilanmu, yang memakan waktu banyak perihal bisnis antara Ilhae dan Sungho yang akan melakukan kerja sama, serta bertanya seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Do Kyungsoo." Cerita Jongin yang hanya menceritakan intinya kepada istrinya, Kyungsoo menatapnya tak puas.

"Jongin-ah, itu hanya rinciannya. Aku butuh cerita yang lengkap." Rajuknya. Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap Kyungsoo dan membawa istrinya kepada cumbuan hangat. Ini yang Kyungsoo suka, Jonginnya selalu punya cara untuk menghilangkan resahnya. Ia juga paham jika perbincangan Jongin dan ayahnya merupakan hal serius yang tak boleh ia ketahui. _Kyungsoo selalu mencintai Jonginnya._

"Tidurlah, sayang. Kasihan anak kita." Pinta Jongin lembut sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau bercerita sedikit, perihal Lami. Gadis kecil itu tadi sempat menangis begitu tahu kita akan memiliki anak."tutur Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menerawang bagaimana Lami tadi sedikit histeris.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin seolah meminta Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Katanya, dia takut tidak kita ajak jalan-jalan lagi. Kau masih ingatkan kencan kedua kita ketika Lami dititipkan kepadaku?" canda Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Bagian yang Lami menangis melihatku menciummu mesra itu?"goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"A-ah lupakan Jongin. Mari kita tidur saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. Suaminya selalu membuatnya aman dan nyaman.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan menatap wanita tercantik nomor empat setelah _eomma_ nya dan kedua _noona_ nya. Ia cumbu bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo, gadis yang berstatus sebagai istri Jongin itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin. Suaminya memperdalam ciumannya kepada istrinya seolah esok akan kiamat.

" _Jaljayo, uri cheonsa_." Ucapnya tulus ketika Kyungsoo terlelap.

.

.

"AUNTY! LAMI PULAAANG!" Teriakan manja Lami ketika memasuki apartement milik keluarga kecil Kim Jongin. Gadis berusia 6 tahun tersebut memeluk perut buncit bibinya yang cantik.

" _Annyeong,_ adik kembar." Ucap Lami di depan perut buncit Kyungsoo sembari mengecup perut aunty-nya. Usia kandungan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, tandanya minggu ini baik Jongin atau Kyungsoo dalam posisi waspada. Dua bulan yang lalu anak pasangan Jongin – Kyungsoo dinyatakan kembar tiga.

"Halo, Lami. Bagaimana sekolahmu, cantik?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil membelai rambut keponakannya. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang.

"Kelasku mendapat murid baru yang bernama Jhonny, pindahan dari Kanada. Dia sangat tampan." Celotehnya dengan wajah bahagia, Kyungsoo merasa terhibur mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika adik bayi jauh lebih tampan dari Jhonny?" goda Kyungsoo kepada Lami. Lami mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil terkekeh.

"Adik bayi pasti akan tampan seperti _Daddy_ dan _Samcheon_." Ucapnya jenaka. Jelas sekali seorang Oh Lami keturunan Sehun dan Luhan yang senang berceloteh.

" _Uncle_ dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo kepada Lami.

"Kata _samcheon,_ ia sedang menyiapkan kebutuhan adik Lami yang akan lahir." Jawabnya manis. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mulas.

"Bisa panggilkan _samcheon_ untuk kemari? Bilang jika _aunty_ akan melahirkan." Pintanya dengan wajah pucat pasi, gadis cantik itu segera berlari menuju tempat Jongin.

.

.

" _SAMCHEON! ADIK BAYI HARI INI LAHIR, TOLONG BAWA AUNTY!_ " Teriakan Lami membuat Jongin kaget, ia berusaha tenang dan meminta Lami membawa beberapa tas untuk menuju ke mobilnya. Gadis cilik itu patuh dan membawa dua tas jinjing menuju ke mobil _samcheon_ nya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo merintih, langsung menggendong istrinya dan melarikan kerumah sakit.

Lami terus menggenggam lembut tangan _aunty_ nya yang tengah mengerang kesakitan, Jongin sedari tadi berusaha menyetir dengan cepat sambil menelfon Sehun, Chanyeol, Minho, Tao, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

" _Aunty_ tahan ya, adik bayi pasti baik kepada _aunty_. Adik bayi tidak akan membuat _aunty_ sakit." Bisikan polos seorang anak berusia enam tahun tersebut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Jongin meninggalkan tittle tenang dan berwibawa ketika menghadapi hal ini, tidak ada presdir Kim yang dingin, berwibawa, cerdik, tenang dan tegas. Yang ada hanyalah Jongin yang hampir gila setelah hampir tiga jam menunggu istrinya berjuang.

"Kim Jongin?" panggil suster membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Silahkan temani nyonya, Do Kyungsoo melahirkan." Lanjut suster tersebut membuat Jongin langsung masuk kedalam ruang bersalin.

Lami sedari tadi memeluk ibunya erat, saking khawatirnya gadis kecil itu kepada _aunty_ nya. Luhan menampilkan ekspresi cemasnya, disampingnya suaminya – Oh Sehun yang sama khawatirnya. Di seberang terdapat para kedua besan dan Tao. Chanyeol sedang  
mondar-mandir khawatir akan keadaan adiknya, Minho dan Taemin yang sedang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Jeno dan Taeyeong duduk anteng di kursi sambil beradu main di masing-masing _PSPnya_.

Mereka semua sudah hampir lima jam duduk gelisah seperti itu.

'CKLEK'

Dibukalah pintu oleh sang dokter yang membantu Kyungsoo bersalin, dengan senyum yang teduh sambil mengatakan,

"Nyonya Kyungsoo dan ketiga bayinya baik baik saja, kalian bisa melihat keadaannya di dalam." Ujarnya membuat seluruh keluarga tercengang.

TIGA BAYI? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyembunyikan jika anak mereka kembar tiga. Yang mereka tangkap selama ini adalah anak Kyungsoo merupakan kembar yang berarti sepasang.

"Apa katanya? Kembar tiga? Ya tuhan, mereka selalu saja membuat orang terkejut." Ujar tuan Kim.

.

.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur kelelahan, disampingnya ada tiga bayi di tiga box berbeda. Mereka merupakan bayi yang sehat dan yang unik adalah, kembar lelaki dan satu orang perempuan. Sungguh sempurna bukan?

Lami, Jeno dan Taeyeong memandang kagum kepada tiga bayi yang belum bisa membuka kelopak matanya tersebut.

"Whoa! _Aunty neomu jjang!_ Tiga bayi yang kembar sekaligus lahir." Decak Taeyeong yang diangguki oleh Jeno dan Lami. Para orang dewasa juga menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin heran.

"Jongin sebaiknya kau mandi dan membawa perlengkapan Kyungsoo kemari." Suruh ibunya. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, ketiga buah hati Kim Jongin tersebut sudah mulai aktif. Mereka benar-benar duplikat kedua orang tuanya. Si sulung yang bernama Kim Taeoh, lalu calon gadis cantik bernama Kim Jinri dan si bungsu yang bernama Kim Mark. Mereka benar-benar anak yang manis mewarnai rumah besar milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kim Taeoh yang mewarisi wajah Jongin penuh, Kim Jinri benar-benar tampak seperti Kyungsoo sama-sama cantik yang luar biasa dan Kim Mark yang benar-benar perpaduan sempurna antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Mereka benar-benar dipenuhi cinta oleh keluarga besar Kim dan Do.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Author note's: Akhirnya berhasil bikin one-shoot yang selalu menggantung hahaha! Aku memang selalu payah dalam urusan membuat ending! Jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak review kalian. Ini permintaan maafku yang telah menghilang hampir satu tahun. Yeay! Akhirnya aku beneran comeback!


End file.
